Isolation
by TheFanfictionMaster
Summary: What will happen when a bunch of cats from clans and out of clans are isolated to one island? Will they go insane? Will they find love? Or will they make new clans. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING**

**This is rated M because there is major gore but no heavy romance, please read will caution and if you do not like gore or have a weak stomach to it, DO NOT READ, but please if you are fine with gore check this story out and enjoy.**

* * *

Alliances:

Dusk- Dark orange she-cat with a black chest and underbelly and black paws and a black tipped fluffy tail, and she has long thorn sharp claws and fangs and soft, silky fur and is as strong as a tom with claws reinforced with dog claws

Doepaw- light brown she-cat with scattered white dots and blue eyes

Poppyfrost- dappled, pale, tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Foxtail- small red tom with black feet and a black stripe from his forehead to his tail

Jay- Large gray tabby tom with a scar on his cheek and his shoulder and has strong muscles and long sharp claws and has bright blue eyes and a gray collar with different sized dog teeth sticking out of it

Fernpaw- medium size dark ginger she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes and one blind eye and is an outcast

Silvermoon- Silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes and long sharp claws and is slim but strong and has soft silky fur and a soft fluffy tail but she is a medium haired cat and has bangs that cover her eyes

Stormcloud- Dark gray tom with lightning yellow eyes

Cinderpaw- Dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Ashpelt- Gray medium sized tom that gets picked on because he has two different colored eyes (golden and blue)

Hollyclaw- black she-cat with a white stripe from her head to her white tipped tail and faint gray stripes

Breezepaw- Light gray tom with ocean blue eyes

Oakpaw brown she-cat with grass green eyes and one black paw

Dustclaw- Large dust colored tom with

Violetflame- Flame colored pelt with blazing amber eyes

Hawktalon- large, sleek, muscular, powerful, long legged, broad-shouldered, mackerel-striped, dark brown tabby tom, with a snow-white underbelly, a thick, bushy tail,massive paws, powerful, massive shoulders, a smooth, thick, glossy pelt, a scarred,broad muzzle, long, curved, thorn-sharp, hooked claws, and pale, piercing, ice-blue eyes.

Goldenpaw- All golden she-cat with two black paws and green eyes

Wolfclaw- (Deputy) Large tom with a wolf pattered pelt and green eyes and is very strong and has semi-long sharp claws

Gingerleaf- Bright golden she-cat with a black swirl down her tail and faint black stripes with green eyes

Shineheart- (Deputy) Large she-cat with golden spot on her chest and deep amber eyes

Shimmerpaw- runt calico she-cat with green eyes

Thistlerain- Strong runt white tom with a blonde under underbelly with one green one blue eye and is deaf in his left ear and has one weak paw and is strong in the other paw

Shadefur- (deputy) reddish-blackish large tom with deep amber eyes and has big muscles and has long sharp claws

Shadowfang- semi-large jet black tom with long sharp claws and green eyes

Flametail- strong runt tom with a Flame colored pelt with amber eyes and one black paw

Redfeather- training to be a medicine cat, red tabby she-cat with orange feet and is there to heal the other cats) Flame colored pelt she-cat with green eyes

Willowmist-(Deputy) white she-cat with ice blue eyes and soft fur and a fluffy tail

Cedarbranch- strong russet she-cat with a big build and long sharp claws and semi-long fangs and amber eyes

* * *

Clans:

Flameclan: Fierce and brave but very cocky, fights best in rocky, dry biomes, are the most mean of the four clans

Shineheart

Stormclan- courageous and fiercest of the four , lives on the beach and and deep forests, lives closest to the code, strongest of the four

Deputy: Wolfclaw

Shadeclan- strong and brave cats, live in the shaded forest and mountains, can survive the cold the best, most diplomatic

Deputy: Shadefur

Willowclan- Brave but soft clan, lives on the moors, loves running, hunts a lot of rabbits, is the nicest of the clan and has the softest cats, slim and fast

Deputy: Willowmist

Dusk's rogue group:

Leader: Dusk (Herald of torture)

Ice: (Bringer of death)

Flame (embodiment of fire)

Fang (Shadow lurker)

Blaze (Two-face)

Cloud (Riddle-speaker)

Stream (Wise kit)

River (Dog lover)

* * *

Dog pack:

Leader: Diablo- Big guy german shepard with long sharp fangs and long sharp claws and toys with his preys mind then tortures them, then kills them

Fluffy- big guy rottweiler with a happy attitude and likes to play around with the prey before he kills them

Dauntless- Big guy doberman with semi-long sharp fangs and long sharp claws that likes to taunt his prey before he kills it

Killer- grey she-wolf with huge fangs and claws with a big desire to kill and likes to kill quiet and easy

Runt- semi-big guy Akita with semi-long fangs and claws and tries to prove himself by taking a ling time to kill his prey

Scar- big Cane Corso with no real desire to kill but will kill if Daiblo and only Daiblo tells him to, other than that he usually leaves the prey to live


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dusk's POV:**_

I padded out of my cold mossy den and stretched. I smells the air and let out a happy sigh_. _Ice walked out of the den and covered her nose._  
_

"Mommy when are you going to get rid of these cat bodies?" She said in a cute kit voice. I looked around the entrance to my den and only saw what I had seen for my whole life in the den, ever dead cat I had killed. I liked to place all of the cats that I killed, exactly the way I killed them, in front of my den. One was a body of a cat with his tail bit off and his stomach cut open, I remembered that fight. I sniffed the air and smelled the regular smell that had loomed there since the bodies lay there, Death, blood, fur, and decomposing cats. Other bodies are either fresh killed or piles of bones. I padded out to hunt and I caught a snake. I ripped the snakes jaw apart then cut it in half and ate it. I padded back to the den with two voles with no tails, one mouse with no jaw, and three squirrel with no tails. i threw them in the fresh kill pile and looked around. All I saw was cats sitting around clawing at the ground or training. I decided to have some fun that day. I leaped onto a jagged rock judding out from the mossy, stony den.

"All cats old enough to kill and shred bones gather beneath the jagged ledge!" I called, all of the cats joined under. I looked at all of them, Fang, Flame, Cloud, Blaze, Cloud, Stream, River, and the youngest, Ice, my daughter.

"Every one of you pieces of scum seem to be bored on our little lonely island" I looked strait at Fang who was hidden in the deep in the shadows.

"Just because I cant see you doesn't mean your not here Shadow lurker, come out" I looked back to the group and he padded out of the shadows into the crowd.  
"Yes oh herald of Torture" he said with a smirk as he sat down

"Now I have a plan, a plan to take cats from different regions of the world and isolate them on an island with us and a dog pack" I stopped and suddenly everyone was listening with intense curiosity.

"These cats will be from different regions so they will not know each other, they will be dangerous, some killers, some will be_ prey_" they all looked very interested now.

"We will watch them, learn from them, and kill them, this will be our own damnation!" the cats were sent into a victorious yowl and agreeing meows. Dusk grinned devilishly and padded down the rock and out of the den with all of the cats behind her.

* * *

_**A week later, Jay's POV**_

A few days ago I was sitting in my alley in the Twolegplace and grooming my fur when a scrap of a cat came up and asked me to come with him, I asked him his name and he said it didn't matter. Now I'm traveling on the bottom deck of a sea monster with a bunch of cats I don't know to a deserted island. The boat stopped a the island and like instructed we all snuck off of the sea monster. The sea monster and soon a she-cat jumped up onto a jagged rock that was in front of every cat.

"Hello prey, I have brought you here for entertainment. You will go through tests and endless perils until this game ends. Now I have brought you from different clans from across the world, I hope you behave or I will make you behave-" Then a random strong built tom leaped up from the crowd.

"And who are you to order us around! I bet I could beat you any moon!" The she-cat chuckled, she flicked her tail and summoned 8 more cats from behind her.

"Well do you want to challenge me?" The she-cat calls. The rest of her group sigh except a little kit. "Does anyone else wish to challenge me" a she-cat stands up

"I will fight beside my mate"

_"_Ok the, Ice, you will help me kill these cats like I taught you ok?" The kit ran up against the she-cat.

"Ok mama"_ "Wait, a kit and medium sized she-cat are going to fight a strong tom and probably equal strong she-cat?"_ "Well then lets begin, I'll take on the tom first." The she-cat leaped to the ground and meowed calmly,

"My name is Dusk, what is yours?"

"Im not going to tell you." Then Dusk and the tom started circling each other. All of the other cats including me stood back and made a large circle. Dusk waited for the tom to leap at her, and he did just that. The tom leaped at her and she sidestepped then reached her neck down and bit his leg. He yowled then raked his claws across her side but she just made a low growl. She took the led and twisted it until she heard a snap. Dusk let go of the leg and started to circle him again. The tom yowled out in pain the got up un-sturdily. she leaped beside him d stuck her paw out clawing his side. He fell to the ground and tried to get back up. She grabbed onto his tail and put her paws on his flank. She kept his flank still while she pulled at the tail. She bit and tugged and the tom screamed and yowled until the middle of the tail snapped off. The mate of the tom just stared in shock and couldn't move. Dusk jumped off and spit the tail out of her mouth. She went up and slashed her claws across the toms face, blinding him in one eye. The tom was heavily bleeding but managed to get up and pin down the she-cat. She dug her claws into his chest and kicked up her back claws repeatingly clawing and shredding his stomach with her hind legs. Dusk then pushed her head up and bit the cat in the face and pulled, pulling some of his flesh off. She pushed him off with ease then pinned him down onto his stomach. The tom tried to yowl bit she quickly bit into his shoulder and grabbed the bone. She tore and ripped at it until they hard a _pop_ and some of the bone came jutting out of the toms skin. The tom was yowling like a kit and she grabbed onto his scruff and yanked his had upward revealing his neck. Dusk took her long claws and plunged them into the tom neck and hooked them around his wind pipe. She hooked his wind pipe and pulled, leaving his wind pipe out on the ground. The tom yowled then fell limp and died. His eyes glazed over and Dusk sat up with victory and laughed a cry and evil laugh. she stopped laughing and stood up.

"Well now that was refreshing, and easy. It's Ice's turn now with the mate" Dusk dragged the toms body onto the rock and sat up with the toms blood still on her fur. The she-cat padded up to the circle slowly, seeing the toms blood still scattered on the ground. Ice happily skipped up to the circle and got into a pouncing crouch.

"Im going to kill you!" The kit said with a big smile in a happy tone. Dusk smiled and the She-cat looked horrified.

"Im not going to hurt a kit!" The she-cat said with uncertainty in her voice. Ice took this advantage and leaped forward and bit down on the cats paw and put her weight on the back of her paw and snapped her head upwards, breaking the bone. Ice leaped back before the she-cat could do anything. the she-cat yowled and looked at the kit with wide eyes. Ice leaped forward again and plunged her claws into both of the cats eyes and continued to claw at the eyes. The she-cat screamed at thrashed blindly for the kit but Ice jumped onto the she-cats back and dug her claw in. She bit down on some fur and scraped at it until she could get a piece and she thrashed her head back. Ice tore a strip of fur and flesh off of the she-cats back. She she-cat looked around blindly as she yowled and rolled onto her back, exposing her soft belly. Ice started at her chest and raked her claws down her whole chest and stomach. Ice then rolled the cat over, being a swift kit, and , like Dusk, pulled the she-cats head up by the scruff. Instead of taking the wind pipe out, Ice raked her claws across the whole length of the neck and ripped it open. Ice jumped off after the she-cats eyes glazed over and she fell limp. Ice happily skipped back to the rock and Dusk chuckled in delight and piled the She-cats body on top of the toms. All of the cats were in shock, even me.

"This is what will happen if you challenge any of us or disobey orders, now we must all meet here tomorrow, there are dog and wolves on this island also, make sure to sleep tight!" Dusk purred and laughed evilly as her group ran into there cave. It was getting night time and they all heard something that would send chills down any cats back, a howl of a wolf.

* * *

A/N Well how do you like the first chapter? I know its gory but Dusk's group in crazy and mainly Dusk and Ice because Dusk trained Ice since she was first able to walk to kill. So Ice basically inherited the bloodlust from Dusk but she is still happy like a kit. So review what you think and since I already warned you, please don't go reviewing "Your so gross!" or "How could you write something like this its disgusting!" and stuff like that because if you don't like it then don't read, simple as that.

~Hollyclaw


	3. Chapter 3

**_Jay's_ _POV_**

I heard the howl and tensed. I guess all of the cats ad the same idea and ran into cave. In the cave was a stream and other little covens. The cave also had wet patches of moss and a thick oak tree growing up the side of the cave. On the other side of the clearing a tall muli-stepped rock grew out of the side. Four cats jumped onto the different levels of the rocks. The one on the top rock yowled,

"Well everyone, as you know we are stuck here from the following moons and we thought it would be a good idea to form clans." The she-cat spoke with a casual voice and because of the recent events no one objected to forming clans.

"I will be the first clan, Flameclan" six cats let out a agreeing yowl.

"Any cat that wishes to join my clan come over to me and state your name, I am Shineheart, the new deputy of the clan. I am the deputy because I don't think any of us here are a true leader with Starclan's blessing so we all think we should just have deputies, but they will act like leaders." The six cats followed Shineheart as she padded to a corner of the cave. They all stated their names,

"I am Violetflame"

"I am Oakpaw"

"I am Dustclaw"

"I am Hawktalon"

"I am Flametail" and the last one said nothing, cats didn't really care and just moved on.

Then another cat jumped up onto the top rock.

"I am Wolfclaw, I will lead Stormclan, any cats wishing to join me, follow me" A Silver she-cat turned to me and said,

"Come on lets join this clan! It sound fun!" and she smiled bright before she pulled me into the clan. My body felt different, I had never been accepted into anything without a bribe or plea.

"Wh-hats your name?" I stammered out. "She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm Silvermoon, you?"

"I'm Jay" She stopped and looked at me for a second,

"Your a loner?" She tilted her head.

"No, a rogue." I said flatly. She nodded and purred.

"I've haven't met many rogues, this will be fun!" I couldn't help but let out a purr and she giggled. I looked back and four other cats had joined us. They stated their names, Stormcloud, Thistlerain, Cinderpaw, Ashpelt. Another cat repeated that cycle and named his clan Shadeclan, his name was Shadefur. The cats who joined him were Hollyclaw, Shadowfang, Breezepaw, Redfeather (a medicine cat) and Fernpaw. One more cat repeated this and she named her clan Willowclan, her name was Willowmist. Five cats joined her, Gingerpaw, Goldenpaw, Shimmerpaw, Cedarbranch, and Poppyfrost. Soon each clan had made there own mini camp in each of the covens and soon they all fell asleep.

* * *

**_Dusk's_ _POV_**

I jumped down from my den and stretched. I looked around at my jagged rock cave that my group lives in. Even though it had only been a day I could see that everyone was growing bored. During the night I tried to think of what 'event' I could have the prey participate in. I decided to have a arena match, whoever lost had to stay in my prison for a moon. I signaled my cat with a flick of my tail to follow and we set out to the rock I met the prey at on the first day. As said they were all there. _Good they survived the first night_. I jumped onto the rock with my group split in half and one half on each side of the rock.

"I see you all have survived the night. Today I have a event for two cats to take part in. Before that do you have any news your prey would like to say?" Dusk asked

Shineheart, Shadefur, Wolfclaw, and Willowmist stepped forward. Shineheart called,

"We have made four clans, my clan Flameclan, Shadefur's clan, Shadeclan, Wolfclaw's clan, Stormclan, and Willowmist's clan, Willowclan." I nodded. _So they decide to finally make things interesting._

"Well I see that will be interesting, so for the event I am having a gladiator match" Shineheart and the rest stood back.

"I want Hollyclaw and Thistlerain to step up, Redfeather can heal the cat as she wishes when they finish the match, except for the loser. The loser will spend a moon in my dark, damp, prison" Thistlerain and Hollyclaw tensed.

"Now every cat, make a circle big enough for both cats and don't interfere or both cats will die." I said sternly.

"Now fight!" I yowled with some excitement in my voice. Thistlerain and Hollyclaw circled each other wait for the other cat to make the first move. Thistlerain leaped beside Hollyclaw and raked his claws down her side. Hollyclaw yowled and took a quick swipe at his muzzle, she made a tiny scratch on it. Thistlerain ignored the slight pain and hooked his claws under her leg and pulls them, making her trip. She fell to the ground making a yelp but he quickly bashed his paw onto her back. He then unsheathed his claws and flipped her onto her back. he pinned her down but she unsheathed her claws and dug them into his chest. He yowled as she claws his underbelly. Hollyclaw then pushed Thistlerain off of her and pinned him down. She bit into his shoulder. Suddenly a dark she-cay flew out of no where and rammed into Hollyclaw's side. Two more she-cats popped out, one Snow white with black shades on her pelt and one jet black with a white side of her face. I knew who they were. Hollyclaw stopped fighting and just stood there, heavily panting. Thistlerain climbed to his paws and kept a close eye on Hollyclaw. While everyone focusing on the three she-cats, Thistlerain began to sneak around to the back of Hollyclaw.

"Well look like the killers decided to arrive, I hope you'll be leaving now so my show can continue" On she-cat turned to the other two she-cats and nodded. Then they pelted off to the woods. Thistlerain took advantage to Hollyclaw being distracted and leaped on her back. He quickly flipped her over and placed a claw on her neck. Thistlerain looked to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Thistlerain won! Redfeather may tend to him now and Hollyclaw lost. Riddle-Speaker will escort her to my prison." Thistlerain stepped off of Hollyclaw and padded to Redfeather.

"We will have another even when I think of one, for now go about your 'clan' doings." I jumped off of the rock and padded to my den with everyone in my group except riddle-speaker. The clan cats padded solemnly away into the different part of the island.

* * *

_**Riddle-Speakers** **POV**_

I brought Hollyclaw to the prison and pushed the rock out of the way. The prison was a small, cramped, damp space with a boulder blocking it that can only be moved from the outside. I set her in there and she looked at me with pained eyes.

"Why do I deserve this?' She coughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes the best of flowers wilt." I looked around to make sure no one was here. I looked at the cat and observed her wounds. I gave her light medical treatment.

"Why didn't Dusk kill me?" Hollyclaw asked.

"Even a black heart can shed some light, if there is no light, the heart is dead" I said. I backed away from Hollyclaw and looked at her before I closed the boulder. She looked at me straight in the eyes,

"Why do you do this?" Hollyclaw said with pain.

"We have to help feed Dusk's demon. If we don't then we will all die." I said simply before I shut the boulder. I walked out hearing crying noises echo from the walls.

* * *

**_Thistlerain's POV_**

I sat outside in a meadow after I got healed. It was highmoon by now and the moon reflected of of my white pelt. I sat under a tree until I heard rustling. I perked my ears and became immediately alert. the dark she-cat from before emerged from the bushes. I un-tensed and sat back down and looked at the moon.

"Nice moon out tonight." She said, her voice like honey. My heart skipped a beat as she stepped into the moonlight. Her black pelt shimmered in the moonlight that matched perfectly with her icy blue eyes.

"Thanks for saving me today." I said. I was surprised when she didn't flinch when she looked at my multi-colored eyes.

"No problem, no cat should kill for fun. Its what my group does, save cats." I tilted my head.

"Whats your name?" I asked.

"Darkfrost, you?"

"I'm Thistlerain" I looked into her eyes and she stared back into mine.

"Just promise your group wont die? It would be a shame for good hearted cats to go." She nodded.

"I will promise you on my life." A howl of dogs and a wolf rippled through the air. She looked into the sky.

"I have to go"

"Ok, take care and survive."

"I'm not the one you should be telling that to." She said flatly then ran away into the darkness.

* * *

A/N So how did you like the chapter? good? great!

If your wondering I know cats don't cry or blush or any human reactions like that I just think it adds emotion into the stories. please Review on what you think and what will happen to Hollyclaw? See you in the next chapter

~Hollyclaw


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jay's POV**_

_Our clans have met with Dusk every day and it has been a moon. She has been keeping us updated on Hollyclaw, telling us that she has been muttering in her sleep and other..disturbing things that she says. We have been told that this is a special occasion and that Hollyclaw will be coming out of the prison today at Sunhigh._ I look towards Dusk as she has a dirty and un-groomed Hollyclaw beneath the jaggedrock. Dusk and her group sat up on her rock, Dusk was smirking, the rest had emotionless faces like usual. I saw Thistlerain looking at his paws and shuffling them in the circle around Hollyclaw. Dusk's voice rang out,

"Hollyclaw has served her time in the prison, make sure you all get a good look at what happens if you fail. We will have these events once every moon." Almost all of the cats had a distraught look.

"Now, since Thistlerain defeated Hollyclaw last time, he will get a new name." Thistlerain's head shot up once she said that. Dusk smiled evily at the next sentance.

'And Hollyclaw will chose his name" Hollyclaw rose a little wobbily to her paws, she spit at the ground and hissed,

"He can be named Thistlefang, for the powerful pain that his fangs cause" Thistlefang looked down at his paws and Hollyclaw sat below the jaggedrock. Dusk smiled, she had just turned one cat against another with ease.

"You may all return to your clans!" She yowled and every cat bounded away except for Redfeather and Hollyclaw.

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

The cats all went back to the cavern and Redfeather stayed back to help Hollyclaw back. The arrived at sundown. Most cat were asleep except for Hollyclaw, and Streamkit. Streamkit had been born to the two cats who had died early in the competition. (The two cats Dusk killed in chapter one) Hollyclaw shot an evil glare at Streamkit as she went out of the cavern chasing a butterfly. Hollyclaw groggily got up and followed the kit. Streamkit followed the butterfly a LONG way away from the cavern and Hollyclaw followed the whole way. Hollyclaw decided she needed to...release some stress. She crouched into a hutners crouch and stalked into a bush. The butterfly had flow away and the kit was standing in a little clearing, unaware of anything.

Hollyclaw pounces and leaped right on the kit. She quickly grabbed a ball of moss and put it in the kits mouth, blocking any noise from coming out. Hollyclaw spent some time using her long claws to inflict some little..some bigger and painful wounds to the kit. She kept clawing..and clawing...and clawing. The kit had lost a lot of blood and some patches of fur. She smiled evilly as she slashed the kits throat and the blood splattered onto her face. Hollyclaw picked the kit up and padded to a cliff edge. She easily tossed the kit off the cliff and Streamkit hurtled down to the water, and sank. She then decided that this cliff, would be where she dumped all her next...victims.

Awhile later Hollyclaw came back to camp and went to sleep, no one suspected anything.

* * *

_**Third Person POV  
**_

Flameclan was sitting on there side of the cavern. Recently, they had found four side paths that lead to _very_ large open areas. Flameclan took the path that was melted and burned by fire, the rocks and clay burned to a crimson maroon color and some of the sides charred black. Willowclan took a side path that lead to an open field area with one tall beautiful willow tree in the middle. Stormclan took side path that lead to a rocks beach with raging waters, streams, and only slight bits of land and dirt. Finally, Shadeclan took a path that lead to a dense dark forest where they could hide in the shadows and shade. Two brothers in Flameclan, Flametail and Dustclaw, have not gotten along in the past due to Dustclaw being the muscular, more built one in the litter and Flametail being the smaller runt of the litter.

Shineheart climbed onto a burnt rock named the Burntrock and yowled for a clan meeting.

"All cats strong enough to fight with the flames of a fire gather beneath the Burntrock!" She yowled out.

"Today a kit is six moons old and ready to be an apprentice, Oakkit please step forward." A dark oak colored she-cat w/ a light brown chest and amber eyes stepped forward and pridefully puffed out her chest. Shineheart's gaze wandered from cat to cat, everyone wondering who she would chose.

"Dustclaw, you are ready for your apprentice, I hope you pass on all you know to young Oakpaw." Dustclaw nodded, his eyes beaming and touched noses with Oakpaw. Some cats where slightly confused, Dustclaw being a new warrior, but they cheered.

"Oakpaw! Oakpaw!" and Oakpaw's chest puffed up more and her eyes were shining.

"Meeting Dismissed!" the yowl rang out.

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

Willowclan

Willowclan is one of the smallest clans having only six cats in it and three of them kits turning apprentices. Willowmist jumped onto a fallen branch of the Willowtree. There was one major problem with Willowclan, it only had one tom, Cedarbranch. Cedarbranch was a medium sized built tom w/ cedar colored fur and yellowish eyes.

"All cats swift enough to outrun the wind gather beneath the Willowtree!" She yowled in her honey smooth voice. All of the cats gathered. In the middle sat three soon to be apprentices, a golden she-cat with two black paws and green eyes named Goldenkit , a light golden she-cat w/ black stripes cirlcing down her ail and faint black stripes in her fur and green eyes named Gingerkit, the last was small runt calico she-cat with green eyes named Shimmerkit. Goldenkit and Gingerkit looked like they were two times there sized with their puffed out fur while Shimmerkit sat there looking up not trying puffing out her chest at all.

"Gingerkit, Goldenkit, and Shimmerkit are all at the age of six moons and ready to become apprentices. Gingerkit, from now on you will be named Gingerpaw and your mentor will be Poppyfrost." Gingerkit leaned up and Poppyfrost bent her head down to touch Gingerkit's nose. "Shimmekit, you will be known as Shimmerpaw and Cedarbranch will mentor you. Goldenkit, you will now be known as Goldenpaw and I will be your mentor." Cedarbranch and Willowmist bent down and touched their apprentices' noses. Willowmist called out,

Goldenpaw! Gingerpaw! Shimmerpaw! Goldenpaw! Gingerpaw! Shimmerpaw!" The clan did cheer but Shimmerpaw noticed her name was cheered quieter tan the others _"They must think i wont last through the training or the..matches Dusk has for us."_ she thought, and it was true.

"Meeting Dismissed!" and they left to go hurry to the gathering place that they needed to meet Dusk in by Sunhigh

* * *

Shadeclan

Shadefur jumped up onto the Hiddenpeak and yowled,

"All cats silent enough to conquer the shadows gather beneath the Hiddenpeak!" A light gray tom with ocean blue eyes named Breezekit and a beautiful, sleek dark brown/ginger she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes named Fernkit, and a light brown she-cat with scattered white spots and blue eyes named Doekit sat in the center.

"Three kits have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become apprentices, Fernkit you will be known as Fernpaw from this day forth and you wished to be mentored into the training of a medicine cat, Redfeather accepts you as her apprentice. Breezekit, from this day forth you will be known as Breezepaw and Shadowfang will mentor you. Doekit, you will be known as Doepaw and Hollyclaw will be your mentor." They touched noses,

"Fernpaw! Breezepaw! Doepaw! Fernpaw! Breezepaw! Doepaw!" The clan cheered

"Meeting Dismissed!" Shadefur yowled and immediately gathered his clan to go to see Dusk, it was almost Sunhigh.

* * *

Stormclan

Wolfclaw climbed up onto the Crackedrock, which had earned its name when a storm rolled by and lightning shot into the rock, making a crack down the middle but the rock never split, Stormclan took this as a sign from Starclan saying that this would be the place to make camp.

"All cats wise enough to survive the raging storm gather beneath the Crackedrock!" Wolfclaw yowled loud enough for all the Stormclan cats to gather.

"Three kits are the age of six moons and are ready to be apprentices."

"Cinderkit, Stormkit, Silverkit, please step forward." The three kits stepped forward, Cinderkit, a dark gray she-cat with green eyes, Stormkit, a storm cloud pelted tom with gold eyes, and Silverkit, a silver tabby she-cat with ocean blue eyes.

"Cinderkit, you will now be Cinderpaw and Ashpelt will be your mentor, Silverkit, from this day forward you will be known as Silverpaw and I will be your mentor. Stormkit, you will now be Stormpaw and Jay will be your mentor." Jay was shocked and slowly padded forward, the other two mentors touched their apprentices nose's"

"Why does the _loner scum_ have to be my mentor!" Stormpaw complained. Wolfclaw scent a glare at him and hissed "Hold your tongue before you speak, I have good reasoning as to why he is your mentor." Stormpaw flattened his ears and looked up with a look of disgust at Jay as he towered over the kit and bet his head down. Stormpaw. wanting to get this over rammed his head upwards and accidentally bashing into Jay's nose. Jay looked up an around, happy to see that no one saw that.

"Cinderpaw! Stormpaw! Silverpaw! Cinderpaw! Stormpaw! Silverpaw!" The clan cheered.

"Meeting Dismissed!" Wolfclaw yowled and looked at the sun, it was almost Sunhigh and with a quick flick of his tail, ordered his clan to follow them and they bounded to the gathering place.

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

By Sunhigh the four clans were at the gather place with Dusk and her rogue group on the Jaggedrock.

"From my sources, I hear that each clan has some new apprentices" Dusk chuckles. "Please, don't be shy, all of the new apprentices step up!" she called with plastered on smile. All of the new apprentices stepped up.

"And I also hear that there is a new medicine cat apprentice, will you please say your name and clan?" Dusk smiled slyly. Fernpaw stepped forward.

"Im Fernpaw of Flameclan" Dusk smiled, knowing Flameclanners are fierce.

"Well Fernpaw, why don't you fight...hmmm...that apprentice" Dusk pointed her tail toward Shimmerpaw and some cats gasped, some just stood still in shock, but Redfeather stepped forward.

"Dusk if you don't mind me asking-" Dusk cut her off,

"Go right ahead"

"Why is Fernpaw fighting if she is to become a medicine cat?"

"Well deary, on this island, everyone should learn how to fight, so I'm just testing her skills" Redfeather nodded but had a look of confusion.

"And don't worry, you won't have to fight" Dusk reassured, the look of confusion faded away. The two apprentices stepped up, Fernpaw having a bigger and lithe build and Shimmerpaw being smaller. They circled each other and finally, Shimmerpaw leapt at Fernpaw, but Fernpaw watching very closly in past fights, sidestepped. Fernpaw quickly unsheathed her claws and rakes them down Shimmerpaw's side. Shimmerpaw tried to whip around but got tangled in her own paws and fall to the ground, an easy defeat. Dusk smiled.

"Fernpaw has won this battle! As a reward, she will train as a medicine cat with Redfeather, and a warrior with _me_" Fernpaw gasped quietly and some cat sent out meows of disagreement, but Dusk silenced them with a flick of her tail.

"And for a punishment for losing, Shimmerpaw will have an extra moon added onto her training." Dusk said flatly. Shimmerpaw's eyes filled with sadness and horror and her ears flattened.

"Now you can all go back to your clans!" Dusk yowled and soon, everycat was gone.

* * *

A/N Hey guys, I know this chapter might be boring but I had to get the ceremonies out of the way. Anyway, I know the ceremonies are wrong I did that purposly because these aren't original clans and what they're going through, I don't think they care about specific words. Also, the cover picture for this story is a rough drawing that I found that represents Dusk, except Dusk has no black stripes. I will hopefully get some more inspiration to update soon, bye! (and by the way, I have a whole mate and who kills who planned out and my apologies if it might get confusing at times, its kinda hard getting people killed in order so that there mates or if they saves someone happens in the right order, but my apologies if you get confused, and please tell me if you want me to do more contests and what kind of contests you want to happen.)

~Hollyclaw


End file.
